


one more time!

by daivinchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi loves talking about Iwa's body, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: “What about,” Daichi ran his hand over his seemingly ever-growing biceps, ones that rivaled Bokuto’s. “These guns?” He whispered right into Iwaizumi’s ear, hot breath tickling him as he pulled away another laugh escaping past his lips.“The reason you love cuddling.” He grinned proudly.“And,” With a quick smack to Iwaizumi’s ass, “My favorite.”





	one more time!

Something about Daichi constantly opening up cupboards and banging pots pulled Iwaizumi out of his slumber. He grumbled, eyes barely parting as he glared at the digital clock glaring 10:00 am at him. It was the weekend, and the two ended up having a movie night with Oikawa and Suga coming over last night, which ended up with OIkawa insisting on watching move after movie and that’s when he had understood the dark circles rimming around Sugawara’s eyes. 

Rolling onto his stomach, he wrapped his arms around his layered pillows and tried to ignore whatever Daichi was up to. It wasn’t like him to be up and in the kitchen, much less cooking. Their food choices, while healthy, were completely simple requiring minimal kitchenware. 

“Dai!” His yell was muffled into the pillow, but his tense shoulders relaxed hearing the halt of silver clanging against silver. Their bedroom door was already open letting in cool air, leaving Iwaizumi no choice but to snuggle even more so into the heavy blankets. 

The soft padding of feet against the wooden floor, and the creak of the door opening wider made Iwaizumi’s toes twitch. His body moving about, until he craned his neck to see Daichi leaning against the doorframe, a wide grin plastered to his face. Iwaizumi scoffed, a smile of his own showing up. 

“The hell were you doing?” He rubbed his face, his hands hitting the headboard as he stretched his body out. 

“Just trying something new.” 

The dip of the bed, and Daichi’s lips hovering against his only quirked the corner of Iwaizumi’s lips. 

 

“Morning breath.” He puffed out and watched Daichi pull back chuckling. 

“I know. I know. But one kiss?” Daichi leaned in closer, Iwaizumi sealed his lips, holding up his index finger. Grinning he pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s the smell of maple syrup drifting into his nostrils. 

Daichi pulled back and stood up, his hands behind his back. 

“Making something new?” Iwaizumi mused, pulling the covers off him and tossing them aside. He stretched his arms again, feeling his back muscles being pulled tightly. With a quick smack of the lips against Iwaizumi’s shoulders Daichi shrugged and walked out. 

He heard the clanging of silver again and shook his head with a sigh, standing up to get ready. 

“Blueberry waffles? That’s what your making?” Iwaizumi had his arms wrapped around Daichi, loving the way his back flexed with every movement he made and the occasional tickles filling the overall quiet apartment with laughter and vibrations being carried into Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Oikawa told me last night it was a favorite of yours.” Daichi murmured, spraying the waffle maker with cooking oil and grabbing the batter. 

“So you wanted to make some?”

“Yup.” Diachi finished off with the pop of his lips and started pouring the batter in. Iwaizumi only smiled, peppering kisses against the tan neck. 

Blueberry waffles were a treat his mother would make on the occasion, his family had always been health-conscious, leaving Iwaizumi with not many sweet breakfasts to remember. But those that he did get, he savoured every drop of syrup and the sugar coursing through his veins. 

Pouring the thick, saccharine syrup all over his waffles, he licked his lips before taking a bite into it. 

He hummed, waving his fork in the middle of the air, his eyes closed. 

“Are you trying to be a food critic?” Daichi snickered, using a spoon to lightly pour syrup over his waffles. Iwaizumi had never seen anyone so against sweets and unable to enjoy the pure bliss of coating their tongues in all the sweet goodness the world had to offer. 

With breakfast quickly scarfed down, the two who had always enjoyed walking around in boxers and nothing else, made small exemptions, such as wearing tanks and shorts to head out to the gym and other exemptions such as suits for meetings, though those were not enjoyable by manageable.

As Iwaizumi looked through his tanks, just wanting to find his plain black one he shrieked feeling cold hands press against his back. He huffed, before going back to finding at least one black tank, he possibly couldn’t have used up all of them already. Laundry day was only three days ago. 

He felt Daichi’s fingers dance across his back, his body warmth enveloping against Iwaizumi’s. Despite how cold his hands were, he always loved that his boyfriend was a walking heater everywhere else, perfect for the winters and for cuddling. 

A wet smooch was pressed against Iwaizumi’s back and he shifted groaning.

“Dai! Quit that, you already drool enough in your sleep.” He snickered at the small jab when he heard Daichi grumble. 

“Well, guess that only means I can give you more. Since you’re used to it and all.” He could practically hear the smirk challenging Iwaizumi and he slumped feeling more wet kisses being pressed about his back. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your shoulders?” Daichi’s cheek nuzzled against his toned shoulder and Iwaizumi smiled, reaching back to ruffle his hair. 

“Heh. Everyday.”

“What about,” Daichi ran his hand over his seemingly ever-growing biceps, ones that rivaled Bokuto’s. “These guns?” He whispered right into Iwaizumi’s ear, hot breath tickling him as he pulled away another laugh escaping past his lips. 

“The reason you love cuddling.” He grinned proudly. 

“And,” With a quick smack to Iwaizumi’s ass, “My favorite.”

 

“And your ridiculous.” 

Finally pulling out the tank, he busied himself with getting dressed before glancing at Daichi who now sat on the bed watching. 

“Enjoying the show?” Ruffling through his brown hair he placed his arms on either side of Daichi leaning in. 

“Always.” He watched dark eyes travel to Iwaizumi’s lips. 

Part his lips, he closed the distance, shuffling closer toward Daichi who wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him back. 

They pulled away as Iwaizumi yelped, careful not to let all of his body weight fall on Daichi.

“Dai.” He breathed out a laugh, letting his head fall into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

He grazed his teeth against Daichi’s pulse, ejnoying the small gasp that escapes past Daichi’s lips. 

Pulling back, he ran his fingers through the short, black hair pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi pushed himself up. “We gotta go to the gym.”

Before he could step away he felt Daichi wrap his legs around him pulling him back. 

“But before that.” Daichi’s eyes glimmered, “One more time!”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is a bit more challenging, but i hoped you liked it!


End file.
